Flopy, l'elfe de maison
by Melinda Potauxroses
Summary: Episode 1 : anti james et dénonciation des mauvais traitements subis par les elfes de maisons. Sinon, c'est un simple petit oneshot pour la géniale AgathePotter


**Flopy, l'elfe de maison (Episode 1)**

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un petit cadeau (en retard, je l'avoue) pour AgathePotter, alias Florine. Comme elle adore James Potter, je voulais me venger un peu…. Severus est beaucoup mieux d'abord ! C'est comme un ognon, il faut enlever les premières couches pour arriver jusqu'au cœur !

Je crois que les plus courts discours sont les meilleurs alors :

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_-----------------------------------_**

Flopy, elfe de maison depuis la 307ème génération, était assise sur le bord de son lit, complètement absorbée par la photographie qu'elle tenait entre ses petites mains dodues. ( ) Elle la regardait avec admiration, comme s'il s'agissait de la septième merveille du monde.

Enfin, c'est ce que l'on aurait pu croire de la part d'un elfe. Mais ce que ressentait Flopy était un sentiment bien plus pure et bien plus noble : l'amour.

Elle était tombée sous le charme de l'être qui selon elle était le plus beau, le plus gracieux et le plus propre qui puisse exister sur Terre. Il représentait à ses yeux le soleil et la lune réunis.

Mais quelques problèmes venaient entraver cet amour. Le premier était que la dite personne était de race humaine ; et la seconde, bien plus grave encore, était qu'il s'agissait de James Potter, fils de ses maîtres.

De ce fait, chaque années, Flopy tombait en dépression pendant neuf mois, période pendant laquelle James était à Poudlard.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour notre petite Flopy : c'était le début des vacances d'été et donc, le retour du jeune garçon au manoir.

------

Elle regardait donc la photo de son aimé, s'imaginant les nombreux moments qu'elle pourrait passer en sa compagnie - c'est-à-dire à lui servir à manger et à lui faire son lit alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain à côté – quand brusquement ses oreilles se mirent à frétiller dans tous les sens, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, et son corps se convulsa violemment.

Le carrosse qui ramenait le jeune Potter s'était arrêté dans la cour.

oO0Oo

Le pauvre lecteur pense – à tord – que James Potter est beau est bien bâti. C'est donc qu'il a besoin de l'esprit objectif (y comprendre anti-James) de l'auteur pour le voir sous son vrai jour. C'est avec dévouement que j'accomplie cette tache délicate.

oO0Oo

La porte du véhicule s'ouvrit et l'individu identifié en sorti. Il était petit et longiligne, du type gringalet. Ses cheveux courts formés une tignasse innommable, parsemée de nombreux épis. On aurait dit qu'il était né avec une brosse à chiotte sur la tête, capable de récurer n'importe quelle cuvette.

Sur son visage pullulaient des boutons rouges qui exposaient leurs cœurs blancs au monde. James Potter était dans l'âge ingrat où acné et première moustache partageaient son quotidien. Il avait dû payer les meilleurs esthétimages pour donner l'illusion qu'il était beau, avec une peau lisse et de jolies tablettes de chocolat.

De retour chez lui, il était contraint par sa mère d'abandonner ses artifices et d'apparaître sous sa véritable apparence. Heureusement, car pour la pauvre Flopy, cela aurait été un choc de voir son adoration plus beau encore (enfin d'après elle… ) que d'habitude.

------

La petite Flopy se remit rapidement de sa crise et courut jusqu'à l'entrée, manquant de se prendre plusieurs armures au passage. Elle fit un dérapage (presque) contrôlé devant la lourde porte de chêne, et en tira la poignée au moment même où James s'apprêtait à entrer.

Elle s'inclina tellement bas que son nez s'écrasait sur le sol. Elle ne voyait de lui que ses chaussures pleines de boue. Elle se retint difficilement de se jeter à ses pieds et de les embrasser.

Il ne la regarda même pas quand il passa devant elle. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était à un bon repas et à un bain mousseux.

-FLOPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » hurla-t-il

-Flopy est là, monsieur. Elle avait répondu d'une voie fluette et à peine audible, tendue par l'émotion. Elle trouvait que son prénom dans la bouche de son maître était la plus belle des musiques.

Il se tourna dans la direction de l'elfe, le nez retroussé, méprisant. _(Je le haie, c'est pas de ma faute…Ce gas-là est un vrai péteux, doublé d'un psychopathe ! )_

-Fait-moi à manger ! ET QUE CA SAUTE !

Flopy s'éclipsa aussitôt dans les cuisines et se mit à se dandiner derrière les fourneaux, ses oreilles claquant à chacune de ses virevoltes.

Pour repousser les autres elfes qui menaçaient de l'aider, elle se mit à chanter. On entendit une dizaine de craquement, signalant le transplanage de tous les elfes de maison présent dans la cuisine.

En moins de cinq minutes, Flopy avait préparé une multitude de mets qu'elle s'empressa d'apporter jusqu'à la salle à manger.

L'affreux James Potter regardait les plats avec un regard avide. A peine furent ils posaient sur la table qu'il se jeta dessus comme un affamé. Il ne s'encombra pas de couverts et se servit directement avec ses doigt, s'empiffrant comme un porc.

------

Les vacances passèrent ainsi, laissant une Flopy plus qu'heureuse. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'au cours de la septième année qui allait se dérouler, Lili Evans finirait par céder aux avances de James…


End file.
